Harry Potter's 6th Year
by nicolehough
Summary: about harrys 6th year... not gona be updated often, try to as much as possible, but yah. ch5 up
1. Early Leave

This is the first chapter that I have writen. I am not much into it, butI will update it whenever I feel bored and if I get some OK reviews.

I didn't create Harry or any of the characters in this story, the are from JK Rowlings series of Harry Potter books.

**Early Leave**

In a dark room, there was a teenage boy sitting on a bed which felt like it belonged to a stranger, although it was he, Harry Potter that had been sleeping on it for years. He was very full, seeing as his aunt and uncle began to feed him properly for the first time in his life. 

At the end of the last term at his school he knew that this summer was going to be alot better than the previous ones.

Harry Potter it turned out, went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes, he was a wizard. Although not an ordinary one.

15 years ago, Harry was left in the house with his aunt Petunia, and uncle Vernon Dursley because his parents were murdered by the most feard wizard of the present age. He didn't like it here, but it was Albus Dumbledore that thought it best to stay. And as far as Harry knew, Dumbledore was always right.

A soft hooting from the corner of his room awoken him from a daze.

His owl, Hedwig, was his only conpanion he had on Privet Drive.

She flew down from her cage, which Harry was now allowed to leave open, and went to join him on his bed. He stroked her feathers softly, and asked "Why do I feel so empty?"

He waited for a reply, although he already knew the answer to that question.

Harrys godfather, a suspected mass murderer, was gone. Sirius Black was killed trying to save Harry from dyeing. He ran his fingers over his scar, where it all began. Or at least thats what he thought before he was told the truth.

It really started with a prophecy. One that would have to end with either him, or Voldemort being killed by the other.

Before he knew it he could remember exactly the way the veil was flowing in the non-existant breeze. The way it whispered to him, calling him to it. The way an instant seemed to freeze as his godfather fell through it. The way that he had not gone after him, and the way in which he was told that he was dead. It was playing over and over.

The next moment, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door, and sat up only to realise that he had tears on his cheeks.

He walked to the door, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. He opened the door to find that his aunt was there.

"What?" Harry asked annoyingly.

As he looked at his aunt, he realised that she too was crying, though what for, he had no clue.

"I need to talk to you." She said hurridly, and she stepped in the room and looked in the hall before closing the door.

"About what?" Replied Harry, in confusion.

"Your mother"

Harry felt as though a part of his heart had been touched, that he had long forgotten about.

"What about her?"

"Well you see, the thing is that..."

"Is that what?"

"She left this for you." she said, tears filling her eyes as she handed him a brown paper package, which he took quite quickly.

"What is this?" asked harry looking puzzled, and starting on the brown paper.

"Something that was very dear to her during her time at.... at Hog... Hog... at school."

"Umm, but why are you giving it to me now?"

"She left it with me, I havent opened it, because I already know what it is. I know that she would have wanted you to have it, so I am giving it to you.

"She always had it on... I dont think that she ever took it off after she got it."

He had just finished unwraping the paper to reveal a chain with a Gryffindor pendant attached to it. He just looked at it. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He stood there wanting to ask why now, but then he realised that his uncle Vernon, who by the way had very little neck, was sick and didnt want to move at all.

He didnt even notice his aunt slip out of the door until he looked up.

He walked over to Hedwig, who was his owl. He didnt even concider her a pet. More of a friend.

He though of all of his friends that he had back at school. There was Ronald Weasley, and Hermoine Granger as his best friends. They were just two of the many people that accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries on the Ministry of Magic.

The thoughts of that night came flooding back to him. He felt as though he was there, trying to find his way to his godfather. How could he be so stupid? How could he think that Sirius would actually leave the safety of number 12 Grimuald place?

He was becoming entangled in a web of thought.

He thought how Hermione and Ron were probably at the house, together, having fun. While he, Harry Potter, the 'boy that lived' was stuck at number 4 Privet drive, waiting for some sign that he could safely leave the house.

It was then that he heard a loud pop , and he knew that there was someone magical around him. He turned to see that there was someone. He knew very well who it was, after all Remus Lupin was no stranger to him.

It was almost as though Sirius was back. Harry ran over to him and gave him a hug. He was so thankful that he had not been forgotten.

Harry loosened himself from the hug, and said in a cheery vioce"Hello Professor!"

This was in no way strange for Professor Lupin to hear. After all, he was Harrys Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in his third year.

Lupin replied to that with a hurried, hushed "Good evening Harry" and looked down to Harry's hand which was still clutching the chain.

"Aha. I see that you have your mothers chain."

"How did you know that it was my mothers?" Harry asked.

"James gave that to your mother on her sixteenth birthday."

Harry was so happy. He now knew a little more about his seccond airlume(the first being his Invisibility cloak). He was simply glowing with joy when he heard what else lupin had to say.

"You should get packed. We are getting a ministry car to pick us up in about ten minutes."

"Your joking?"he said in shock.

"Nope. I'm afraid this is not a joke. You get to come and join the rest of us at Grimuald place."

"Us? So Ron's there? And Hermione? Is Ginny there too? How is..."

"They are all there and in perfectly good health. You will be able to see them the sooner we get you packed up."

That moment, Harry dove under his bed, and took out his books that he had hidden under the floorboard. Even though he no longer had to hide them, he still did. He came out from under the bed with the books Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and his belt bound copy of The Monster Book of Monsters.

He saw that his trunk was neatly packed, and he threw the other books on top of his school robes and his regular street clothes. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, and told her to start flying to Grimuald place.

He went down the stairs without a goodbye to his aunt or uncle and waited for the car to arrive.

When it finally did, he took the cage and put it in the trunk, and he got into the very roomy veichle.

He looked around in the car and saw that he was not alone. Tonks was there with her pink hair.

He couldnt believe it. He was going to see his friends once again after just a few weeks apart.


	2. The First Night

"I just wish that you guys could have come earlier, so I could get out of that house."

"It really couldn't have been all bad?"said Tonks.

"Well it really wasn't all bad, because they were afraid to give me chores. I was bored out of my mind though."

Tonks laughed at what he said.

"Well it's true. And oh, I got this too." He pulled out the necklace that he had just put into his 14 sizes too big jeans pocket. "This was my mum's. My aunt gave it to me. I don't know why she didn't give it to me before, but I like it."

Tonks took it from his hand and looked at it in depth. "Wow! That is gorgeous! I wonder if they still make them?"

"They don't." said Lupin."Your father had that specially made for your mother. That was one of his first gifts to her."

Harry had a questioning look on his face."Is there anything else about this that I should know about it?"

"Well, there isnt really anything else you should know. Do you know how your aunt got it?" Lupin asked.

"No clue. I am guessing it was left in the will." He felt alright talking abouthis parents death in front of Lupin and Tonks. He guessed that he was comfortable with Lupin because he was one of his fathers good friends.

"No, I read the will, and there was no mention of it in there. I guess-"

"Were here!!" Tonks yelled, making harry forget all about the conversation.

The car ride seemed very short indeed. It was almost ast though they were there in a matter of mintes. But then Harry thought that it probably was, knowing what the ministry cars can do.

He walked in the house with excitment, but then remembering that Sirius would not be there he soon went back to his gloomy self.

Harry took his trunk and carried it up to his and Ron's room, only to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on the bed.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. And once again he was covered in the same flurry of thick brown hair.

"Hello Harry" said Ron holding out his hand. Harry took it and pulled Ron close to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Harry." said Ginny in a voice that he remembered only too well. It was the same tone that she used with him in the seccond year.

"Hey. said Harry after an awkward silence and a odd look from Ron.

"How have you all been?"

There was a chorus of goods and greats, and them bursting into speeches on how they have been sitting around there doing nothing.

"We have been so bored mate. There has been nothing to do around here, seeing as Sirius got-OUCH!" Hermione had just stood on his foot.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourselves. You guys got to stay here together and sit around. I got to sit around at the Dursleys and think about my godfathers death!" and with that Harry stomped out fo the room and slammed the door.

He didn't see any of the three until he decided it was time to go to bed. He went up the stairs and into his and Ron's room, where he was still sitting up.

As soon as he walked into the room Ron started going on with an apology.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been talking so freely and I do have some good news."

Harry nodded.

"Me and Hermione are going out now."

"Thats nice." and with that Harry got dressed and climbed into his bed.

He heard Ron's bed creaking, so he assumed that he had just lied down. How could Ron do that? Just go on talking like there was no tomorrow, but who knows, there might not be a tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that there was a tomorrow, but Harry woke up not wanting to wake. There was someone rummaging around in the room. He opened his eyes.

"You!" he screamed as he jumped out of the bed towards the elf.

"Oh, its you again, it seems like young half-blood is mad at Kreacher."

He grabbed the elf and started shaking him.

The door slammed open and Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Harry! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Killing the thing that made Sirius die!"

"Harry let him go." said a quiet voice.

It was Albus Dumbledore, in all his glory, Harry knew that he should let go, because Dumbledore would have a good reason for him not to kill Kreacher.

"Oh and he lets him go, but he still blames Kreacher for killing master, when it was his fault." said the menacing elf.

Harry went to lung at him once again. Dumbledore held him back and the elf scurried out of the room mumbling.

"The elf is not yours, you do not have the right to get rid of him." He said in a wise voice.

Harry nodded, but was still raging inside.

Ron mumbled in his sleep. "Not corned beef, you know I don't like it."

He woke with a start."What are you all doing in my bedroom?"

"And he is alive" said Ginny from the doorway. "Usually isnt awake until about noon. " She turned to Harry and Mrs. Weasley. "Are you coming to breakfast? I am hungry."

"I'm coming." said Harry.

Ginny turned the same color that Ron did whenever he got a compliment.

They walked to the kitchen together leaving everyone else upstairs. They assumed that they didn't want to bother Harry seeing as he was just yelling, or they were just telling Ron off for usually wasting the day.

When they got to the kitchen there were two people there. One was Tonks, and the other was Mundungus.

"Harry. Ginny." said Tonks ending her statement with a yawn.

"Harry my boy."said Mundungus in such a voice that Harry knew he was up to something." Tonks here was just telling me about your chain and medalion that you aquired. Mind if I can see?"

"As long as you don't steal it." said Harry as he took it off his neck. He had put it on the night before when he was going to bed.

Ginny had a look of shock on her face as he was removing it. "I haven't seen something so gorgeous in my life!"

Mundungus took it and nodded. "I'll pay you 5 galleons for it."

"What?! I am not selling it, that was my mothers, and you will never have it." He snatched it from Mundungus and placed it back on his neck.

Ginny inturupted the silence. "I'll make breakfast, you can see if I am any good at cooking."

"Hahaha! Alright, I am sure you are. It's probably genetic." 


	3. Delfina Maren

It turned out that Ginny was a very good cook. Harry even had the thought that she may be better than her mother, and that would be good.

For the next week the order members flowed in and out of the house. There were the usuals, like Snape, the Hogwarts professor, who Harry hated. Then there were some new members. Harry never got to meet those people, but they seemed like they were on a strict time limit.

Fawkes was coming in and out casually, with messages from Dumbledore. He was staying at Hogwarts, and Harry hadn't seen him since the time that he tried to kill Kreacher.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to Hermione and Ron, because they spent most of their time together. He spent most of his time talking with Ginny and playing wizards chess with her.

The one morning that the house was filled with owls Harry assumed that there was a major attack by Voldemort. Well, as it turns oue he was wrong. They were the O.W.L. results from the year end exams.

Harry didn't bother to find out what the others got, but he just took his envelope and went to see Ginny.

"Good luck."she said as he was opening them.

It turned out that he got all the needed courses for him to become an auror, but the downside was that he was going to be stuck with professor Snape in the dungeons again this year.

"well?" Ginny asked.

"I got them all, I think that I am droping Divination though." harry said, but then thought about her possibly having another prediction. He didn't want to miss hearing it. "Wait. On seccond thought, it might not be a bad subjest to keep up with. I could always use the randomness."

"I dont know. I think that you should drop it, but it is your choice." Ginny replied. "Oh and you better make up your mind quick, so you can send in what classes you are taking."

"Alright, I made up my mind, I am taking it. So that means that I have potions, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, care of magical creatures and divination. Sounds prety easy to me."Harry said in a sarcastic vioce.

"Oh, Harry, I wonder who the new defense teacher is?!" Ginny said in a anxious voice."They have to be better than Umbrige, I mean, like anyone could be better than her."

"Hahaha, too true, I hope its Lupin, that would be only too cool."

"Yah, but I think that parents would have much to say about that, They wouldnt like it too much." said Ginny in a down voice. "What if it's Snape? We could have gotten a new potions teacher, and then he would take over the cursed job." she added, but then seeing the worried look on his face she finished. "At least he would be gone after this year. He wouldnt be able to outlast any of the teachers we have already had!"

And with that Harry smiled. He could only imagine. A Snape free world. That was too good to be true.

"I think that I'm headed to breakfast, see you." Harry said as he got ready to leave.  
---------------------------------------------------

That day was rather boring. Untill dinner time that is.

Harry was sitting close to the fireplace when someones head popped into it, surrounded by green flames. The order members seemed to recognise her and it seemed like she had something urgent to say.

"Molly, where is Dumbledore?" she said anxiously. "I must talk to him, Voldemort and his supporters are here. They are looking for my house, and my daughter is out, I dont know what to do!"

"I'm sorry Tiffany, but he isnt here, try up at his office, he should be there. I will send some members on their way." said Molly in a nervous voice.

"Thank you so much. But tell them to find Del first." she said very silently, but then added in a wisper "I think that the charm is working so far, but they are right outside, they are going to find me, please don't let them get me."

"Step through the fire Tiffany, you will be safe here. There are members on their way to find your daughter and send away the Death Eaters. Just please come."

"Alright, but wait one minute, I need to get some things." she said as she went to go away.

"No, there isn't time. Get over here now!" Molly yelled.

Tiffanny wasn't budging, so Molly reached in the fire and pulled her through.

"Let me get back there!" Tiffany screamed as the green flames vanished.

"No." Said a wise voice from the doorway. It was Dumbledore. He always seemed to turn up at the right time.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. "What is going on?"

"There has been another attack." He turned to Tiffany "Mrs. Maren, your daughter has been located and she should be here any seccond."

It happened in a flash. There was a crash as a teenage girl landed right on the floor in front of the fireplace. The first thing that Harry noticed was that she was very prety. She had long dirty blonde hair, with golden-red streaks, her eyes were different colours. One was green, while the other was blue. She was indeed worried, and obviously had no clue what was going on.

"Delfina! Where were you? Why didn't you come home when you felt that they were there.?" Tiffany questioned as she embrassed her daughter in a close hug.

"Mom! Get off! Don't!" Delfina said in a angry voice. Harry stood in awe. If his mother had huged him like that then he wouldnt have pushed her away.

"Your daughter had just had a very traumatising experience. The Death Eaters caught her, and I would advise you to just leave her alone. Harry, if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to show her to a spare room. If there are none, then just call me and I will conjure a bed in Ginny's room." Dumbledore was always so calm, even in the most serious of situations, so Harry just followed the orders that he gave.

Harry knew that as soon as he left the room, they would start to talk about Delfina's experience. Apparently Delfina knew it too.

"Right this way." Harry said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea..." she replied.

They came to an empty room and he knocked to be sure that nobody was in there and he led her straight in.

There was someone, well not someone, more of something in there. Something that Harry wanted so bad to lunge at and kill.

"Kreacher, out." Harry said trying to keep his cool. "You aren't to come in this room again. You are to leave here and never come back in this room again."

"Oh, now Harry Potter is being civil. He is trying to order Kreacher around, but what Harry Potter doesn't know is that I won't follow..." Kreacher trailed off, then said in a much louder voice "Yes Harry Potter, I will do as you says."

"You better, or else your head will be on that wall sooner than you expected." Harry said with a hint of a threat. With that Kreacher left mumbling incoherantly.

"Delfina, if there is anything that you need, don't hesitate to ask. I will have it here in no time. If that elf bothers you just tell me and I will deal with him."

She nodded and he turned to leave. "Harry, call me Del, not Delfina. I get all my friends to call me Del. So that means that it is just you and Rach....."she broke off.

"Do you need some one to talk to? I could go get Ginny for you to talk to."

"No, could I talk to you about it?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, sure I guess." He said.

"My friend and I were on our way to my house when I felt the presence of the Death Eaters. Yes you heard me right, I felt the presence of the Death Eaters." She ploped down on the bed, and looked up at Harry. "Don't ask why I can feel them, I just can, I don't even know how. But anyways. We were on the way to my house, because it was the only place that I knew of that was safe. I knew that it had the Fidelius Charm placed on it. We were almost there when they came and took us away. Rachel didn't have a clue about what was going on, she was a muggle."

Harry sat and thought about this. If she is talking about her in the past tense then that means that she is most likely no longer around.

"I pulled out my wand, but i knew that I would be no match for them. Rachel was hit with the killing curse. She didn't stand a chance against them. I didn't think that I did either. But then my chain started to glow yellow, and it seems like there was a yellow and green net weaved around me." she pulled out a chain similar to the one that Harry had.

Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out his. "Wow!" And wow was right. they started to glow. Harry's was glowing red, but Del's was glowing yellow, and a red and yellow net began to weave around them.

The glowing stoped when they moved farther away from eachother. "Let me see yours." Harry asked. "I hope that it's not what I think, but it may be.

Del pulled out her chain and showed it to Harry closer. "But... what? Where did you get yours?"

"You tell me what you are thinking before I tell you anything."

"Alright. Mine is the symbol of Gryffindor, and yours is Hufflepuff. I'm guessing that the green light in the net was made by one of the death eaters chains, which I am betting is Slytherin, so that means that there would have to be a chain for Ravenclaw as well." Harry said all of that in no time at all, even though it seemed so complicated in his mind.

"You two have done very well in figuring out the purpose of your pendants." Harry and Del turned to look at the door, and it was Dumbledore there. "It took many wizards to find the purpose of the pendants, but it seems you two are prety bright."

"But we dont know the purpose, we just think that there is four of them." Del said.

"Ah, I see. But you two do realise that when brought together, the four pendants will create something great."

"Yes, but what is it?" Harry questioned.

"Power." Dumbledore said in his calm vioce.

"So... this is what Voldemort is after?" Del asked. Harry was shocked that she would say his name.

"Yes Miss Maren. It is what Voldemort is after."

"But where are the other two? The two of us each have one." Harry stated.

"There are actually three more." Del said in a voice which said that she was thinking hard about it.

"Ah, you are very right. There are in all five of them. But we shall talk about that later. It is getting late and I think that Delfina should get to bed."

"You have to tell us sometime. Even tell her now and then you could tell me at school." harry said hopefully.

"Why wouldnt I just tell both of you a school? Yes Harry. Delfina will be joining you and your classmates at Hogwarts this year. She will not be sorted by the hat, because I think it is obvious what house she already belongs in."

"Could you possibly let her be in Gryffindor? I think that she would like it in that house." Harry asked

"I could see what I can do about that, but even if you arent in the same house. You could still join eachother at the meals and in the spare time that you have." Dumbledore said as he left. Harry turned to follow.

"Harry?" Del asked.

"Ya?" he replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your godfather."

"It's alright" he said, believing her, she spoke softly so that he knew that she meant what she said. "I'm really sorry about happened to your friend."

And with that he left and went to sleep. He had a dream about the power of the pendants. 


	4. The Will

The rest of the summer seemed to juts fly by. Del and Harry were spending alot of time together, while Ginny would just spend most ofher time by herself.

Harry was feeling sorry for her so he decided to invite her to join the pair on a voyage into the back yard. Harry hadn't been out there much as it was all grimy, but with Mrs. Weasleys consent, he decided that it would be best to clean up the yard.

"Well, it could be worse" Del said as she started plucking up the black dried out plants.

"Not much worse" Ginny replied.

They all began on the parts closest to the house and had only cleared out about 4 metres of the yard before it was time for dinner. They admired their work and looked how much was left to clear out.

"At this rate it will only take us about 3 months to clear it all out" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yah, thats if we work day and night" replied Del.

" I think that it will be alot faster than we think. I duno, I just have a feeling." said Ginny.

This wasnt the first time that Ginny had one fo those feelings, and they have been known to be right. The day that Del arived, Ginny was seeming all nervous.

"In that case, I think that you think right." said Harry.

---------------------------------------------

After dinner with Hagrid and the Weasley clan, minus Bill, Charlie, and Percy, Harry was planning on going to bed.

"Harry wait a few minutes before you g to bed."said Mr. Weasley "We would like to discuss the will with you."

"I was afraid of that." sighed Harry

"We still have to wait for Lupin to get here. He is in the will as well."

"So you already know what everyone gets?" asked harry

"No, I dont. The will just shows blank until everyone that has a part in is is present." he continued " It only shows the names as it is."

Harry took the piece of parchment and looked at it, just then Lupin walked in the door, and to Harry's suprise, there was a net of wrds that spread across the parchment. He was reminded of something, teh mauraders map, the one that the slimeball Peter Petigrew helped to make along with his dad, Lupin and Sirius. That thought brought him back to the will and he looked at it. He barely saw 2 words ebfore it was snatched from his hands.

"Here we go." Harry, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley looked up at Arthur as he began to read the parchment.

"To Remus Lupin I leave the Black house and the elf under the circumstances that he will allow it to be used by Dumbledore for Order means." Arthur looked up at Lupin and saw that he nodded then he continued. "I also am trusting that he will be Harry Potter's guardian, if at the time this is being read he is still a minor." He finished that and Remus looked to Harry.

"I guess that I'm your guardian"

"You always were" Harry said as he smiled a weak smile

"To the leaders of the Weasley family" Mr. Weasley said, breaking the silence. "I leave-- wow!-- one third of the Black fortune, whatever that would be at the time that this is being read." He looked at Mrs Weasley with the biggest of smiles and he gave her a big kiss on the lips. "I guess that we don't need to get the kids seccond-hand books this year.

"To Rubeus Hagrid." He said carrying on."I leave my flying motorcycle, which he has had for quite a while and I ask him to be the care taker of Buckbeak." Hagrid smiled and tears were forming in his eyes.

"Last, but by far, not least, to Harry Potter."

Harry just looked down at the floor.

"The remainder of the Black fortune and all of the other items I have not yet mentioned, including the contents of the black house. and all items in the back shed." Harry said nothing, he just looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, thats it." said Mr. weasley, and that statement was followed by a long silence

"What is in the back shed?" Harry asked.

"well, none of us have been out there, so we dont know. Mabey once you should get to sleep and we can go and check it out in the morning." said Mr. Weasly.

"Sounds good to me" Harry said, but then continued "Would Del be able to come and see too?"

"Im sure that would be allowed."

And with that Harry headed up to bed and then thought 'How is all that gold going to fit into my vault.' then out loud he said "Oh well"


	5. The Back Flight

The hours that night seemed to pass like a faucet slowly dripping bits of water into the sink. Harry wanted so bad to find out what was located in the back shed and figure out how much gold he would have in his vault.

He went down the stairs to get his breakfast at 6 o'clock that morning because he couldn't sleep. He was surprised that there were two other people in the kitchen when he entered.

"Hey Harry" chorused Delfina and Ginny.

"Morn" harry said as he stiffled a yawn.

"Ginny just made me some poached eggs. They are good" said del.

"Feel like making me some scrambled?" harry asked

"sure. You know. I never knew how much fun cooking was until I made breakfast for you that one time Harry. Before I did that I though of it more as a chore."

"Thanks Gin."

The kitchen started filling up as the people were waken up by the smell of the eggs.

"Feel like making me a batch too?" Asked Remus as the twins popped into the room.

" how about i just scramble a couple dozen eggs and feed everyone." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"sounds like a plan to me." said George.

"You should throw on a pound of bacon while your at it." said fred hopefully.

Ginny obeyed reluctantly, but it turned out to be a brilliant meal.

"alright, are you done del? ginny?"harry asked.

"yah... why?" asked del.

"we are going to go out to the backyard to do something." harry replied

"it better not be more cleaning. I would hate you for that. I think that the yard is going to be impossible to clean up." said ginny.

"no, but it was something in the will. I want to figure out what is in the back shed." harry said gloomily.

"oh."ginny said "I wonder what it is out there."

"me too. lets go."

when they opened the back door all that they could see was the sun shining bright. Then they looked down and saw that their patch was still there the one that they had cleared out. They began to walk out towards the end of the yard and realised that it was alot bigger than they expected. they were walking for five minutes when they desided to turn back.

"Here. Follow me back to the house. I have an Idea, and as long as your not affraid of heights I think that it will work brilliantly." harry said.

they got to the house and they saw that everyone in the house was almost waiting for them to come back.

"well I see that you gave up. I would have thought that you harry of all people wouldn't have given up." said remus.

"Oh believe me, we haven't given up. We are just coming to get a faster mode of transportation." Harry replied with a smirk.

with that Harry ran up the staris and into his room where he found Ron and Hermione snogging.

"Hey love birds, whats going on?" he love the result that this simple phrase got out of the pair so he continued."Ron, would you be a bud and let me use your broom stick? We dont have enough for the three of us."

"um... sure." he said with his ears going red. "just dont break it."

"alright. I'll use yours and I can let one of the others use my firebolt."

"sounds good to me." said Ron and then he gave harry his broom which was under his bed, and a look that said leave. So Harry left without another word and a broom in each hand.

Ginny was just emerging from her room with her broom. Harry guessed that she knew what he was talking about with the whole faster mode of transportation.

"I figured that you would want me to get this." she said.

As they walked down the staris they continued to chat.

"You can use my firebolt, Ron wanted me to use his broom. It's like its his child or something.

"You can let Del use yours as long as its alright with you." Harry said raising one eyebrow.

"sure, I get to use a firebolt though. This will be so cool."Ginny said as she hopped down the last stair.

"Ready Del?" harry asked. "You can use ginny's broom. Do you know how to fly?"

"Yea. These days who doesn't?" she said. " I dont own a broom though. My mom though that it was a waste of money. So I have just been borrowing them from my friends."

so they all went out to the back yard and mounted their brooms. They took off and harry felt a rush of excitement.

Ron's broom sure wasn't as good as his, but it was alright. It was much better than the school brooms, but then again that wasnt saying much.

"Wow its been a long time since I flew." Harry said, even though he was sure that nobody could hear him.

They kept in a 'V' formation with Ginny and the firebolt in the lead and Del and Harry as the wings.

Harry could tell that Ginny really wanted to go faster so he said " Go on Gin. Lets see what you can give that firebolt."

Right away she took off and began doing loops and swirls and a bunch of wonky patterns.

With the broom ride it took them about a half hour to get to the back of the yard.

"Wow this is a huge yard. I wonder if we could put a quidditch stadium out here." Ginny said.

"Yea. I'll get building it right away." harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"children, children. Lets be calm and see what is in the shed. It is a rather large shed." Del said.

Untill Del mentioned it, harry didn't notice how large the shed was. It was more like a barn. There could be broomstics in there. there could be an elephant in there, in a matter of words it was huge.

When Harry approached the monsterous doors and opened them, he looked inside and quite a wonderous site.


End file.
